Spiralling Out of Control
by KellethMetheus
Summary: This starts in the middle of 1x13. What I thought should have happened that day on the beach and beyond. No spoilers for season two because I wrote most of it before it started.
1. On The Beach

**Author's Note:** I tried to get this done before season two began but it just didn't happen. I started writing this after I watched the season one finale in May. (I didn't find this show until it showed up on Global, a Canadian TV station, in January) So far this is seven chapters but we'll have to see what happens in the final edit.

There are spoilers for 1x13 and probably the rest of the season as well just to be on the safe side.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Beach<strong>

Audrey stormed off the beach with Nathan's hateful words ringing in her ears. Could she really have helped the chief as she had helped the other troubled people of Haven? With a shake of her head she knew there was nothing she could have done. The chief knew more about the Troubles than anyone else in Haven. If he thought she could have helped, he would have approached her sooner, before things got so bad.

It was time to leave, she'd had enough insanity to last her a life time, after all she'd just seen a man explode, scattering rocks across the beach. In spite of this, something made her stop and look back at Nathan. He was curled up into a ball with his shoulders shaking. He made no noise but she knew he was mourning Garland Wuornos, the man he'd never got along with but loved anyway.

Rubbing the spot between her eyes where a headache was beginning, Audrey decided she had two choices: she could walk away from all of this, including Nathan, or she could stay and wait for him to come around. She knew exactly what was going on and what Nathan was doing. It was the same thing she'd been doing with her own secret. If you don't share with others they can't use the knowledge to hurt you.

Audrey knew that she and Nathan both lead very lonely lives but for different reasons. His condition made him shy away from people and contact, while her crappy childhood was the cause of hers. For Audrey, trust didn't come easy. It made for a lonely life and Audrey was so tired of being alone.

Ignoring the voice telling her to keep running, Audrey crossed back over the sand. Kneeling down in front of Nathan, she took his hand. "It's not going to be that easy to get rid of me. Nathan, you're the only person in this mess I can trust. So if you really want me to go I'll leave but just remember this: if I could have helped your father why didn't he ask for help him sooner? He knew that-" she stopped taking a deep breath. "I haven't been able to help everyone and you know that. The chameleon almost killed me and James Garrick is a ghost in his own house." Tears where falling now. "So don't tell me I failed because I know I have. Do you think I enjoyed watching what happen to your father? He was a good man who deserved so much better than what happened to him."

She rocked back on her heels waiting to see what Nathan would say, if anything. Minutes ticked by and the only sounds that could be heard were the surf and the brothers moving along the beach.

Defeated, Audrey pushed herself to her feet. "I'll pack my things and leave then. You'll never see me again. It was nice not to be alone for a while, goodbye Nathan. I'm sorry for your loss."

She brushed the sand from her hands and slowly moved away from him, the only person to ever make her happy.

* * *

><p>Nathan heard every word Audrey said and knew every one of them was true, but he still didn't move. When you're in pain you're not always rational. His fingers ached to reach out and stop her from leaving but his anger at himself kept him frozen in place. He was worried if Audrey stayed he'd only hurt her more and she had way too much pain in her life already.<p>

Audrey moved and he was temporary blinded by the sun. "It was nice not to be alone for a while. Goodbye Nathan, I'm sorry for your loss."

As she moved away he felt his world dim even though he was sitting in the sun. Trust, comfort, and friendship that is what his world was becoming and if he let Audrey walk away, he knew he'd never find tranquility again. Without looking up he grabbed Audrey's hand. "Stay."

Immediately she fell to her knees and gathered him into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me here."

Nathan relished the sensations flowing through his body. The numbness that had stole over him since his father's death drained away, and he was at peace for the first time since the Troubles began again.

* * *

><p>"We've done all we can here and we're going to head back to town. We'll let people know what happened and start making some of the arrangements. Nathan, you come and see us when you're ready." Vince Teagues said as the two brothers stopped right beside Audrey and Nathan.<p>

Each of the Teagues squeezed Nathan's shoulder before moving toward their bicycle and leaving Nathan and Audrey alone on the beach. When they were gone Nathan pulled back slightly to look Audrey in the eye. "Thank you for-"

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Shall we head back to town?"

Nathan got to his feet gathering his shirt. "We can't stay here forever; time to face the music."

They moved across the sand close together but not touching. Halfway to the truck Audrey bent over and pulled something gold from the sand and brushed it off before holding it out for Nathan.

"He would have wanted you to have this. Your father knew the end was coming and he was trying to prepare you for it. He told me as much more than once."

Reaching out, he wrapped his hands around the chief's badge and Audrey's hand. Still surprised that he could feel her touch, he jumped slightly at contact.

"You felt that?"

Nathan nodded and a small smile spread across his lips. "I can feel you, only you."

Audrey looked into his eyes. "You've known this for a while, I take it." Her voice was non judgmental.

"For a long time I wasn't sure what it meant. I mean, why you of all people?" He couldn't help thinking about fate.

Audrey drew a breath. "I think I know the answer to that. It has to do with that thing I've been trying to tell you. I don't want to believe it myself but I can't see any other explanation."

Nathan squeezed her hands. "You can tell me; it's about Lucy isn't it? She's not your mother. You've always known that was a possibility."

"No, it's weirder than even that. I am Lucy and she's me."

Looking down at their linked hands, Nathan gestured with his free hand. "All right, I'm listening."

"When I tried to help James Garrick last week; he told me Lucy helped him years ago. He broke a glass and she cut her foot badly. I have that same scar but I have no memory of how I got it."

"Show me." Nathan looked down at her feet.

"Are you sure about this?" Audrey sat down on the sand and tugged off her shoe and sock. Nathan knelt down and examined her proffered foot.

She shivered as his fingers traced the raised skin of the scar. "You really have no memory about this? It looks like it would have needed stitches. How can you not remember this? And if you are Lucy how come you don't have her memories?"

"I don't know, but just like I knew I couldn't help your father, I know I'm Lucy."

Nathan nodded. "So you're Lucy but not Lucy. Where do we go from here?"

Pulling her foot from his grasp, Audrey pulled her sock back on. "We follow the lead your father gave us. We find out who doesn't want me here in Haven and why."

Offering his hand Nathan helped Audrey to her feet. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Still holding hands, they headed back to Nathan's truck.

* * *

><p>If you feel inclined let me know what you think, they really do make me smile. :0) Also if you want to read the next chapter it is up on my website. This one is short so I plan to only be one chapter ahead. Look me up at kellethmetheus. com and you'll find me. Not sure if the site name shows up if it doesn't just google my penname and you'll find me.<p> 


	2. The Hard Truth

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story on Alert. I love to hear from you guys. DoubleBinConnecticut, Nertooold54, Jandjsalmon, Phnxgrl, Lo'lan, Porcelingods, and Aqiran. I hope you guys and all the others who read this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hard Truth<strong>

Nathan forced himself to walk slowly through the station, the chief's badge still clutched in his hand and the Rev's threat ringing in his ears. 'Things are going to change in Haven and I'm gonna change them. Leave now or suffer with the rest of your kind.'

The words ran over and over in his mind. Turning around he headed into his office hoping Audrey was still there. He needed to reassure himself that he hadn't driven her away like he had everyone else in his life.

Audrey sat at her desk staring at the Colorado Kid clipping looking as lost as he felt. "We'll figure this out. It's just going to take a while and we will take it one step at a time."

Rev stepped into view on his way out of the station. "Remember what I said Nathan. My offer still stands. It's time to choose what side you're on."

"What was that about?" Audrey asked getting to her feet to stand beside Nathan to watch the older man leave.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. She reached out and touched his arm. "Are you all right?"

"I just found him in my father's office measuring for drapes."

"He wants to be chief?"

"He wants to control whoever is. The last thing this town needs is the Revs self-righteous poison running things."

"Well the only way to stop him is for you to take your father's place, like he wanted you too. I think the whole department expects it and from what I've heard, so does the town. Your father was holding this town together and he would have wanted you to take his place. You've got my vote."

Nathan laughed. "I'm sure to win by a landslide with your support."

Audrey laughed and smacked him in the chest.

From behind her, Audrey heard a voice demand. "Are you Audrey Parker?"

Turning around she found a smartly dressed woman standing behind her. "And you are?"

The unknown woman stood her ground and answered. "I'm with the FBI. Answer the question."

Relaxing slightly Audrey forced a smile. "You're here about Max Hansen. He's dead."

Without even thinking Audrey reached into her pocket for her phone to call Julia to let the doctor know they were coming. The FBI agent pulled her gun and immediately Audrey and Nathan followed suit and Nathan identified himself.

"Haven PD. Who are you?"

"I said I'm with the FBI." The woman reached into her pocket.

Feeling a rising sense of foreboding, Audrey demanded, "Keep your hands where I can see them."

With a look of annoyance, the woman all but snorted. "What am I going to do, pull out another gun?"

Overcome with a feeling of deja vu, Audrey looked over at Nathan, who from the expression on his face was as confused as she was. This little tête-à-tête was way too close to their original encounter.

Showing an FBI badge, the woman identified herself. "My name is Agent Audrey Parker. Who the hell are you?"

Feeling adrift, Audrey reached out trying to take the badge baring the same number as hers, but the Other Audrey pulled it back tucking it away in her jacket. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"I don't have one. My name is Audrey Parker. I resigned from the FBI a little over three weeks ago. That was my badge number. You can contact my superior Special Agent Morris; he was out of the Boston office. He sent me here about four months ago to look for an escaped felon and I stayed."

The Other Audrey shook her head. "That's just it. There is no Agent Morris, not in the Boston office or anywhere else in the FBI. I don't know what game you've been playing in this sleepy little town but I'm here to take you back to Boston on fraud charges." For the first time, the Other Audrey looked at Nathan. "I demand you lock up this woman until I can return to Boston tomorrow. I don't want her to escape."

Audrey watched Nathan, wondering if she'd have to step in. She could tell by his body language that he was barely holding in his temper, but he'd be too strong to stop. She tried to resist as he stepped between her and the Other Audrey. "Just what are the charges?"

"For the last few months she has been identifying herself as an FBI agent, something the government frowns on."

"She's not doing that anymore and she's an officer of the Haven PD. We need her here, she's vital to the stability of this town. She's-"

The Other Audrey's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I should look the other way because she's not committing fraud anymore? Who are you again?"

"Detective Nathan Worounos, acting chief of Haven PD." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've had a long day so I'll take this woman." He gestured to Audrey. "Into custody and I'll meet you at the station at eight tomorrow morning and you can present your evidence."

The Other Audrey didn't look pleased but she seemed to accept Nathan's idea. "I'll be staying at the Bluenose Inn, if you need me. Eight o'clock, no later." Then she spun on her heel and marched back to her government sedan.

Once she was gone, Nathan turned back to Audrey, who stood just behind him looking as though she was ready to pass out.

* * *

><p>If you can't wait to know what happens the third chapter is up on my site. Just google my penname and you'll find it. Also leave a review and make me smile. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Pancakes and Conversation

Author's Note: I'm hoping to have the next chapter back from my beta by next week. So cross your fingers and we'll see what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Pancakes and Conversation<strong>

Audrey stared at the retreating form of the woman, who claimed to be Audrey Parker, the real one, feeling the bottom drop out of her world once more. Grabbing her phone, she tried to call Agent Howard, but his phone had been disconnected. Next she dialed the bureau in Bangor and Boston but they claimed to have no record of an Agent Howard living or dead anywhere in the US, just like the Other Audrey had said.

She could feel her control slipping away; she only knew Audrey's life. It never occurred to her that life was stolen. Where did she go from there? Even if she was Lucy, she didn't remember how to _be _Lucy.

She remembered being locked in the closet when she was eight years old because she'd spilled Sister Mary's coffee... getting drunk for the first time in college and nursing the hangover alone... all her bad choices with men. If these weren't her memories, where had they come from? Most of all what had she been doing the last twenty some years, if she hadn't been living Audrey's life?

"Just breathe. You're not going through this alone, no matter who you are."

She jumped when Nathan's arms wrapped around her shoulders anchoring her to the earth and him.

"I don't care what your name is, I know you. I can call you Audrey, Lucy or even Prudence if you like. Just remember this, you're still my partner and my friend. Nothing is going to change that. Not even my own stubbornness and stupidity."

Audrey relaxed slightly against him and he tightened his hold, sighing, as more of her came into contact with him.

Knowing he probably needed her as much as she did him at this moment, Audrey turned her face into his chest fighting tears. She hated to cry, but after seeing the chief explode and now this, she just couldn't hold them back anymore. So she gave into her emotions, letting the tears flow.

Nathan said nothing as he held her tight and Audrey realized as much as she wanted to dwell on her problems, Nathan's day had trumped hers in spades.

Slowly, she raised her hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. "Where do we go from here?"

Covering her hand with his own and linking their fingers, Nathan smiled. "How does pancakes sound or would you prefer cupcakes?"

Wrinkling her nose, Audrey sighed. "Had enough of those for a long time. Pancakes it is."

* * *

><p>Nathan sat in his truck staring straight ahead trying to ignore all the stares that passed his way. When he and Audrey had walked into the diner, all talk stopped and everyone's eyes turned toward them. Each set of eyes full of pity, hands slapped his unfeeling shoulder and condolences murmured. Soon it became too much, and he fled.<p>

He wasn't proud of his actions but sometimes retreat was the best option and on a day like today it sure seemed like the best one at the time. Resting his head on the wheel, he took his own advice and breathed. Both he and Audrey had been kicked in the teeth today and it wasn't even sunset yet.

Lifting his head, he stared out at the water thinking of his two fathers. Why had Max Hansen really come back to Haven? Was it really for Nathan and why was Max so pleased when he found out that Nathan suffered from the same Trouble? How did this all tie in together?

Then there was the chief. It was a little too late but Nathan knew the chief loved him and wanted what was best for him. Garland Worounos had known the end for him was coming and tried to prepare Nathan to step into his shoes. The future of this town now rested on Nathan's shoulders and he wasn't sure how he liked the feeling.

How did the Rev tie into all of this and who were the people who don't want Audrey here? Was the Rev part of that group?

The passenger door opened and Audrey hopped inside with a takeout bag in her hand. "My place or yours?"

Lifting his head, Nathan smiled. "Mine since I think that FBI agent would be grumpy if I let you out of my sight. Your in my custody remember?"

Audrey slammed the truck door. "Right, your place it is."

* * *

><p>Nathan pushed the take out box away from him, one pancake remained but he couldn't eat another bite. "Thank you for today, I wasn't at my best today."<p>

Audrey threw the napkin at him. "Neither of us were. We've had a few shocks today, not to mention watching the chief-"

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Nathan covered his face with his hands, hiding the tears he saw land on the table top. Closing his eyes, he tried to reign in the emotions, not wanting to seem weak. A warm hand covered his, tugging it away from his face.

"Don't hide from me. I thought we weren't going to do this anymore, no more secrets."

Pulling him to his feet, she backed toward the couch pulling him along with her. "I..." Nathan stopped, unsure what to say.

Sitting down, Audrey patted the place beside her. "I know it's hard. Opening up is never easy but we have to start somewhere."

Nathan sat down beside her, although he wanted to just retreat to his room and forget this crappy day happened.

Audrey immediately took his hand, drawing his mind from that thought. "When did you realize you could feel my touch?"

"The day Jesse left, you kissed my cheek. For the first time in years, I felt something, your lips on my cheek, your hand on my shoulder. It was like an electric shock running through my body and it slowly faded as you moved away. Then I was numb once more. I tried to tell you a dozen times but the words just wouldn't come. I though by telling you that it might end and then-" He stopped and looked down at their linked hands. "I'd be alone again. I don't think you know what it means to be able to feel you." With his other hand he traced the back of her hand. "To feel alive again."

"I can't imagine what it's been like for you. You said once you hoped I could fix you, I still don't know how but this is a start. I'm Lucy so I should know how to help all these people but the more I try to remember the more it slips away."

Lifting her chin, Nathan stared into Audrey's eyes. "We'll figure this out. It might take some time but we'll get this. We always do."

They were so close and Audrey leaned in closer. Her lips brushed against his and Nathan didn't back away as she expected him to. They both needed this, and each other. As Nathan's hand cupped the back of her head, Audrey knew that no matter what else might happen she was home.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Hope you like it enough to leave me a comment or two. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Darkest Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:** I wrote this after looking over the story again. It hasn't been betaed so if you notice any glaring errors let me know. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkest Before the Dawn<strong>

Audrey woke breathing hard trying to shake off the remains of the nightmare that clung to her. The more she tried to make sense of the dream the more it slipped away. She was damp with sweat and she couldn't stop herself from shivering as she pulled the blankets more tightly around her. Looking around the room she sat up and tried to figure out where she was. The room looked unfamiliar in the dawn light filtering through the curtains.

Rubbing her hands over her eyes she remembered the events of last night and where she was. It was confirmed by the Nathan's shirt draped over the chair sitting under the window.

Turning her head, she looked for Nathan wondering if she had disturbed him when she'd woken, but she found his side of the bed empty. Reaching out she touched the indent left by his head, it was still warm so he hadn't been gone long.

Slipping out of the bed she grabbed the shirt from the chair and put her arms through the sleeves. Instantly she was surrounded by the smell of Nathan and the lingering fear from the dream was banished. Buttoning the shirt she stepped out of the bedroom to look for Nathan, needing to know he was all right.

After a quick search she found him on the deck off the kitchen. Nathan's back was to her as he staring out at the sea with a forgotten cup of coffee in his hand.

Part of her screamed to just get dressed and leave while she could make a clean get away. This wasn't how she lived, her life was devoid of ties and she didn't like things to get complicated and after last night they were looking very much so.

But a new part of her rose up stamping out the fear, and she no longer needed to flee. Nathan needed her and she wasn't going to abandon him now.

Drawing a deep breath she stepped out into the cool morning, but she didn't say a word as she stopped beside Nathan.

He didn't move as she leaned on the railing beside him looking out at the view. The sun was rising casting an orange glow on to the water. It was one of the most beautiful things she ever seen.

Not wanting to disturb Nathan unless he wanted her too, she wrapped her arms around herself waiting for Nathan to make the first move. She ached to hold him, Nathan looked so alone and she wondered if she could reach him and did he want her too. They had fallen into bed last night but where did that leave them. Was he ready for a relationship; was she?

"When things were better between me and Dad used to get up each day and watch the sunrise together. Once it was up we'd go inside and eat mom's pancakes." He looked at Audrey. "But all that ended when she died; without her there we just fell apart. Then the troubles came and it was like my father couldn't look at me. I understand why now, I was my real father's son, not the man he wanted me to be. The worst thing was I should have known he wasn't my father, neither of my parents have a cleft chin."

"That wasn't why and you know it. The chief made some bad choices, but it wasn't because he wasn't your biological father. He was proud of you and the man you had become despite his mistakes. The Chief loved you. He wanted you to know in the end even if he couldn't say it before that last moment."

Nathan shook his head resting his hands on the railing gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Well none of that matters now. He's gone and I'm alone, but I always was."

Audrey grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. He flinched slightly to her touch, but didn't pull away.

"You said last night that you'd be here for me, why do you think it would be any different for me. I'm not going anywhere either."

He closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around his. "Don't try to shut me out, Nathan. I'm not going to let you. If you slam the door I'm just going to kick it in."

Smiling he lifted her hands to his lips. "All right. Let's have some breakfast after all I make a mean pancake and strawberry sauce. If you're lucky I have some whip cream."

"That sounds heavenly and then we'll face the world together."

* * *

><p>The Other Audrey walked down the street seething as the door of the diner closed behind her. Her whole meal had been a write off. Her eggs were runny and her pancakes cold and doughy. Last of all the waitress had dumped Audrey's half eaten meal into her lap as the older woman cleared the table.<p>

It was like these people had it in for her, she'd never had so many doors closed in her face. She's been to many small towns but she'd never seen anything like this town.

Turning on her heel, she headed toward the sheriff station hoping to be able to collect her prisoner and get out of this hayseed village. If all went well she'd be back to her real life before dinner and be able to forget this place ever existed, leaving all her troubles behind her.

Arriving at the station Other Audrey discovered the impostor wasn't even there, but out on a call with Acting Chief Worounos. She demanded to know where they were and set off to retrieve the errant prisoner, before her conscience overrode her good sense.

* * *

><p>Leave a review and make me smile. I love to hear for you guys. If you want to know what happens next, chapter five is up on my website just google my pen name and you'll find it. All my stories are archived there so take look. If you want to follow me independent of this sight I also have a Facebook page there is a link off my website.<p> 


	5. Trouble

**Author's Note: **This was written before any of season two aired so there are no spoilers and I was surprised to find that this chapter had some similar elements as the season.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble<strong>

Nathan and Audrey avoided looking at each other as they headed up to the front door. Early this morning they had woken up tangled in each other's arms by the ringing of their phones. Neither of them spoke as they got ready and headed out on the call. A car started moving on its own and two people had been run over and luckily no one was seriously hurt.

Now they had to just figure out who was responsible while staying away from the Foe-Audrey at the same time.

Audrey conducted the interview trying hard not to think about Nathan standing right beside her, his fingers almost touching hers. They thanked Mrs. Nelson at the end of the interview and headed back to the truck. They had nada, zero, zip. All the older woman could tell them was her car started all by itself outside the diner and almost ran over the grade three class.

Nathan had just started the truck when the Other Audrey pulled in behind, blocking them from leaving.

The FBI Agent stormed out of the car and headed toward Audrey's side of the truck, handcuffs in one hand and her weapon in the other. "You in on the passenger side, step out. I am placing you under arrest. Throw out your weapon and then get out of the vehicle, placing your hands on the hood."

Audrey looked at Nathan, rolling her eyes, before pulling out her weapon and dropped ing it out the window.

Before she could climb out of the truck, Nathan grabbed her hand. "I'm not letting her take you away." He lifted his hand to her face. "Not now, not ever. You belong here... with me."

Choked with emotion, Audrey nodded, unable to speak as she complied with other Audrey's order. Grabbing Audrey's arms, the other Audrey cuffed them tightly behind Audrey's back, and led her towards the sedan.

Knowing time was short, Nathan stepped out of the truck. "Wait, you can't take her yet. Someone in town needs help and she's the only one who can give it. Please, just give us a few days, four at the most."

* * *

><p>The Other Audrey stared at Nathan, her temper climbing even higher than earlier. Her hands tightened on Audrey's arms probably tight enough to leave bruises, but at the moment she didn't care.<p>

"Let me get this straight. You want me to let you wander around with a woman who is under investigation for fraud and impersonating a Federal Agent."

Nathan sighed. "Yes, Audrey has special talents and with her help I've solved cases that in the past were unsolvable. Please, you have to let me show you what we are dealing with here. There are some people I need you to meet. They can explain it much better than I can."

Amazed this man could be so manipulated by this charlatan, she looked at Audrey who stood next to her saying nothing in her own defense. "You just want to give her time to escape. Got a little Stockholm Syndrome, Detective Worounos?"

"No I just-" He too looked over at Audrey, his Audrey and saw the ride-on mower leave the garage heading straight for the two women. "Audrey get out of the way!"

His Audrey reacted before the Foe-Audrey even blinked, by knocking the other woman out of the path of the tractor. Audrey with her hands cuffed behind her back had no way of breaking her fall. She hit the ground hard and managed to roll out of the path of mower, but she didn't move after that. As it passed, the lawn tractor slowed down bumping into a large tree.

* * *

><p>Nathan rushed to Audrey's side to find her out cold. The Other Audrey was on her feet brushing the dirt and leaf mulch from her suit pants.<p>

"What was that? That thing was driving by itself." Her voice was amazed and frightened.

Looking up from Audrey's side, he looked at the Other Audrey. "This kinda thing happens a lot around her. Audrey will figure this out if you let her. This is why she has to stay here. She helps people who can do things like this."

The other woman looked over at Audrey and then the mower. She hesitated for just a moment before nodding. "We'll stay for a while but them I'm taking her in. The law is the law."

Reaching out, Nathan unlocked Audrey's cuffs and took her hand to reassure himself that Audrey, his Audrey was alive. "Please call an Ambulance. I'm not sure but I think her left arm might be broken. You don't have to worry now, she's not going anywhere."

Other Audrey stared at the mower still running but unable to go anywhere because of the large oak tree in the way a few feet away. She seemed lost and alone, as though she'd discovered something but couldn't quite believe it. "It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

Nathan's voice sharp with the tone of command, shouted. "Audrey, call 911 now!"

Snapping out of her daze, Other Audrey's head snapped up and she looked at Nathan. "What?"

Grinding his teeth, Nathan counted to five. "Call 911; Audrey needs help."

Pulling out her phone, Audrey made the call and came over to Audrey's side. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I think you've done enough."

"What is it with you people? She broke the law by pretending to be an FBI agent, pretending to be me. You're an officer of the law how can you overlook that?"

"Here in Haven, we have bigger problems than Audrey pretending to be a Fed. I met her boss you know so did my father before he died. He was real; I saw her badge a number of times. It looked just like yours. The whole thing was real to her. She is and was Audrey Parker; it wasn't a scam or con. For some reason someone made your life hers. Isn't it worth finding out why?"

"So you think I should stay here and investigate? How and why? You want me to just close my eyes and ignore this?"

"Is this about law or about you?"

Other Audrey was about to answer when the wale of a siren and EMTs interrupted.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Other Audrey watched as the impostor was loaded into the ambulance pondering Nathan Worounos' words.<p>

Could he be right about her motivations, but how had he known? Was there more to this than the breaking of a few laws? Why had she demanded this assignment? There were deep emotions at play here, some that even she didn't understand. Her eyes drifted to the file on the seat of her car and her hands clenched once more as she thought of the contents.

Taking a deep breath, she reigned in her anger. No, she would do the job and get of here as soon as she could.

As she climbed into her car, Other Audrey took one last look at the mower. Haven would just have to get along without either Audrey Parker.

* * *

><p>That's all for this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you want to read what happens next you can go to my website and read chapter six. There is a link on my profile or google me. More on the way next week...<p> 


	6. Memories and Realizations

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all those who took the time to leave a review they really do make me smile. I have two more chapters written for this and I thought it was all done, but it's not really. I dropped a few plot threads along the way that I now I have to tie up. So I have two weeks to try and figure out how to end this one. I could use some encouragement...

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations and Memories<strong>

Nathan looked down at Audrey, she looked so pale against the white hospital sheets. He could hear the beep of the monitors keeping track of her vital signs. Each time her heart beat the tension inside of him eased just a little as it reminded him she was still alive.

Julia patted his shoulder. "She'll be fine. There should be no lasting damage from her tumble. We didn't even have to operate to fix her arm. She just knocked herself out, and should be awake anytime now." She shrugged. "I'll come back in awhile to check on her. Let me know if she wakes up before then."

"I'll do that." He shifted uncomfortably as he wrapped his arms around himself wishing once again he could feel even himself for a moment.

Julia squeezed Nathan's shoulder. "She's strong, Nathan. Audrey will be all right." She headed out the door. "Later Nathan."

Nathan looked back at Audrey. "I hope you're right, doc."

Nathan shifted in his seat again not wanting to leave. He should be out there figuring out who was controlling the machines and how to help them but he couldn't bring himself to leave Audrey's side. There was so much they should have said this morning but the two of them chickened out, letting the "Troubles" get in the way.

He knew he should give her time to figure out where they stood but with lives like theirs, time wasn't something either of them had.

Although Nathan wanted to take Audrey's hand, he forced his hands to stay where they were. Placing his face in his hands he drew a deep breath and waited for her to wake up not knowing what else to do.

Duke stopped in the doorway of Audrey's hospital room when he saw Nathan sitting at her bedside. It was then Audrey moved her hand brushing against Nathan's and he jumped. A smile crossed Duke's face; the plot was definitely thickening.

The look on Nathan's face told Duke the whole story and he'd only seen it once before. That time he had proceeded to steal the girl because he could. But Duke was pretty sure this time he didn't stand a chance, because he thought the ex-feeb felt the same way. Why else would a girl blow him off for Nathan that just didn't happen to him.

Sauntering into the room, Duke said, "So you can't even keep her safe from a lawnmower? Come on Nathan, show some-"

Nathan was out of the chair and had Duke slammed against the wall. "It wasn't like that-" He stopped studying Duke before releasing him after one last shove. "You're a jerk, Duke."

"Hey someone had to make you stop feeling sorry for yourself. Julia said Audrey was fine. She'll wake up in a little while and be all snarky again soon."

Nathan ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sure you're right but we've got bigger fish to fry. We have another Audrey Parker, who she says she's an FBI agent and Audrey, our Audrey never was one."

"What?"

"I know it's very strange, but I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

Duke arched his brow. "What's that?"

"I need you to use your contacts and see what you can find out for me. I need to know everything about this other Audrey. Also the man who told us he was Audrey's boss. I know you saw him; Other Audrey says he doesn't exist. I need to know if that's true. Things seem way to strange around her and I'm not talking Haven strange."

"Yeah, well I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. My guys don't like to dig to deep into anything federal. I'll do this for Audrey, not you, but only because I want some answers too." Turning around he headed out the door. "I let you know as soon as I know something if you promise to call me when she wakes up. I need to know she's all right."

"I can do that."

Duke started to walk away.

"Hey Duke."

The other man stopped. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, if you need anything else let me know. This thing with Audrey, we need to figure it out and fast."

"I agree; this smells bad. When you get the chance we need to talk, the three of us, about that tattooed man. I think it all ties in together, but for now let's concentrate on Audrey, we'll get to my issue later."

Then before Nathan could say anything else Duke was gone.

Audrey came aware slowly as her hazy surroundings came into focus. She stood on the beach with young Duke at her side just like in the picture from the paper. It was warmer than she thought it would be. She always thought it would have been cold and wet.

They all stared at the body not moving. Then Duke took a step forward his hand outstretched at though he was going to touch the body. Audrey put out her hand to stop him and he looked up at her. "Wait for the police. Interfering can get you into trouble and you don't want to get into trouble do you, Duke."

The boy shook his head solemnly, very unlike the belligerent man Audrey knew today and it made her wonder what happened to this little boy to change him.

Squeezing his shoulder she forced a smile. "You don't want to get involved in this." Then Audrey looked away, not in control of her body and thoughts ran through her head as she turned to look once more at the dead man. "This was bad, so very bad." She took a step closer and she could see the maze tattoo on the man's forearms. "They're at war and it's my fault."

A thick fog swirled around her and the Colorado Kid scene was obscured and slowly like a camera coming back into focus she was somewhere else.

This time she was inside a small house's living room. Audrey heard the sound of glass breaking and then there was a sharp pain in her foot. When she looked down blood was pooling around where she stood on one of the shards.

Ignoring the pain she concentrated holding onto the form that slowly became visible once more. "Stay with me, James. You're family needs you. Please concentrate and you'll come back."

Slowly the man took shape once more until he was fully visible. Audrey lifted her hands away. The man looked up at her as they both waited for him to vanish once more, but nothing happened. Each of them let out the breath they had been holding.

He held out his hand for her to shake. "Thank you, Lucy. I don't know how to thank you."

Audrey felt herself - Lucy smiling, it was such a foreign feeling, the joy that ran through her. This was who she was, what she did. She loved to help people. "It's nothing. This is what I do. It's my gift."

"Well then let me help you. You're bleeding all over my floor. I'll take a look at that cut."

Audrey limped over to the couch and James took a look at her foot...

The fog drew back in, obscuring James Garrick and the pain subsided only to be replaced by another kind of pain.

Suddenly the images came faster and faster as though a dam had broken. There were so swift that Audrey could no longer distinguish between them.

"Audrey, it's time to wake up now. You've been a slugabed for long enough. We have to track down the Teagues and see what they have arranged for the Chief's funeral. Then there is that Other Audrey. She still wants to take you away from here, from Haven and..." He stopped as his thumb began to trace small circles on the back of her hand. "I just need you to wake up."

Then she sat up breathing hard trying to catch her breath.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her. "Just breath, you're fine Audrey."

She could feel his breath on her cheek as he leaned in close. For a moment she allowed herself to take the comfort he offered, but then she pulled back. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You took a knock on the head, but you're fine. You sprained your arm, so it'll hurt for a while."

"My arm?" The pain in her arm wasn't more than she could bear. So she ignored it, as she always did with pain.

Audrey fought to make sense of everything as she was bombarded with smells, overly bright lights and emotions. Something made her want to grab onto Nathan and never let go. He was in danger and so was she but she could remember why.

Turning around she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as though he was a lifeline, as the memories sorted themselves out in her mind like files being put in the right drawer. There was so much she understood, but there were more questions rising at each moment.

"Nathan, I'm Lucy."

Nathan pulled back enough that he could see her face. "Hey, I thought we already knew that."

Audrey shook her head. "No, I have her memories now, not all of them make sense but they are there, in my mind now. It was like a dam broke and they all came rushing back. For just a moment I was lost unable to see which way was up. I heard you call my name. It was you who saved me..."

* * *

><p>That's all for this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you want to read what happens next you can go to my website and read chapter six. There is a link on my profile or google me. More on the way next week...<p> 


	7. More Troubles

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is late but my family and I took a short vaction before I give birth next month or sooner. We had a blast and here is the late chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

Thanks to SandraDee for taking a look at this chapter and giving me a hand at trying to wrap this one up. I have one more chapter done and hope to finish sometime this week after all the season ends on Friday!

* * *

><p><strong>More Troubles<strong>

"I heard you call my name. It was you who saved me. Nathan, you always save me."

Nathan sat down on the bed beside Audrey and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey, we'll figure this out. Now let me get Julia and I'll see about getting you sprung."

Even as he said the words Nathan didn't want to leave. There was something about this moment that seemed too precious.

"Audrey, I..." He stopped unsure what to say. There were words on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't sure either of them were ready to say or hear them.

Audrey lifted her hand and covered his mouth. "Nathan, I know..." Audrey's voice trailed off. "But now is not the time or place. We have too many things on our plate. Nathan, your father just died. Now isn't the time to jump into this."

He nodded knowing she was right. "All right but someday soon were going to have to talk." Reaching out he touched her cheek before stepping away and reluctantly walking out of the room.

Julia was outside speaking with a nurse at the main desk. Nathan waited impatiently for her to finish her discussion before speaking, "Audrey's awake now and chomping at the bit to leave. She hasn't said anything, but I can see it in her body language."

Thanking the nurse, Julia followed Nathan back into the room. "So I can let you out of here, but you'll have to promise to relax" Stopping beside the bed she looked down at Audrey. "You have a concussion and I need someone to watch you." She turned to Nathan. "Are you up for that?"

"I can do that. Audrey, are you interested in hanging out at my house for the day?"

Nathan could almost see Audrey crossing her fingers as she promised to rest, knowing she was lying through her teeth.

Julia's brow arched and Nathan shrugged. "I'll explain later." Then to Audrey he said, "I'll gather the paper work for you to sign while you get dressed."

Then he followed Julia out the door closing it behind him.

0o0o0

Other Audrey sat in her hotel room staring down at her hands. Some part of her brain screamed to get out of this town and never look back. She had one hand on the doorknob when her phone rang making her jump. "Audrey Parker."

"Hello, Audrey, this is Agent Howard. I've heard you've been lying again. I'm sure you can remember the deal you and I made. Why are you in Haven? You've made a mess that I have to clean up. I don't like cleaning up other people's messes."

Audrey licked her lips. "The FBI sent me here, you know that. I'm sure you're more in the loop than I am. There were reports of someone impersonating an FBI Agent."

The man on the other line snorted. "How much did they pay you? I know all about your debts. Right now you have two options. You can stay in Haven and I will destroy you, or you can leave right now and I will take no disciplinary action."

"But..."

"The choice is yours, Audrey. I need her where she is right now. What she is doing is more important than anything you can imagine. You have twenty-four hours to make your choice."

Then there was a click and he was gone.

Audrey crossed the hotel room and opened the bag on her bed. It had appeared earlier that day with half of the payment, but she needed all of it. She needed the other ten thousand, but was the money worth losing her whole life?

Crossing to the window, she looked out over the quaint little town and made a choice. She had no idea if it was the right one, but it might be her only way out.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later she arrived on Nathan doorstep only to find the annoying man wasn't home or at the station. Stomping back down the steps, she headed to her car, only to see his Bronco pull to a stop beside her.<p>

Wuornos smirked as he climbed down from his truck. "Agent _Parker_, what brings you out this way?"

"Can I talk you to for a moment?" She glanced at Audrey who was coming around the front of the truck. "Alone."

"No, anything you say to me can be said to Audrey. You wanna talk to me, you can talk to her as well."

Other Audrey fidgeted before beginning to speak. "These men came to me and offered to pay off my substantial debts if I came here and took Audrey away. They wanted her out of town for some reason this weekend."

She turned to leave, but Nathan grabbed her shoulder. "That's it? No explanation or anything?"

Other Audrey stopped and looked at him. "I can't talk to you. They will kill me. You don't understand what's really going on here! You don't control the town. _T__hey_do, and I'm getting out before they kill me, too."

"What do you mean they control the town? Who?"

Other Audrey swallowed and looked around as though looking for someone watching her. "The Labyrinth; they've been here for as long as the town has. It's made up of all the old families. It's like one of those secret societies you hear about but smaller and powerful in their own little sphere, which is this little town and the surrounding areas."

"Why have I never heard about this? I've lived here all my life. How do you know about this?" He ran his hand through his hair. "None of this makes sense."

"Because I have ties to this place, almost as old as yours. I grew up listening to tales about Haven. I thought it was some fairy tale my father had created until that phone call a few weeks ago. You don't know about it because your father—Garland Wuornos—spurned his rightful membership years ago when he took you away from your real father. They didn't like that and have been working against him ever since. He rose to his position in spite of them, and now they are afraid you will do the same. In the last twenty years their power had been slipping as new troubled people come to town and dilute the old time population and the children move away and don't come back. Like my parents."

"You have family here?"

"Yes and no. My mother's family comes from here, so I inherited her curse. I was the one who controlled the machines. I never meant to hurt anyone, but ever since I entered the town limits it's like I no longer have control. That's the other reason why I have to leave. I don't want to kill anyone or be killed." She looked at Audrey for the the first time. "So I have to take you back to Boston with me and fulfill my part of the deal. After that, you can do what you wish. You just can't come back here, or they will kill Nathan and then you. They don't want you here, because you calm the fear."

"No one is leaving town or going to die-"

As though to mock him, a shot rang out. All three of them hit the ground just after the second one. Nathan pulled his gun and crawled to the cover of his truck and took a look around in the direction he thought the shot had come from. Audrey, with her weapon drawn, was right beside him.

He looked over at her. "Are you hit?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine, but what was that about? I don't see anything. Did we really just get shot at by a sniper, because that's my only thought here."

"I don't see anything either. Wait-where's the Other Audrey?"

* * *

><p>Both of them turned to look at the spot where she'd been standing. Now she lay on the ground, blood covering her chest. Instantly they moved together, each grabbing an arm to pull her to safety.<p>

Audrey bent over her and ripped open her shirt to study the wounds. Taking off her own overshirt. she pressed it to the Other Audrey's chest. The woman on the ground flinched.

"I've never been shot before. I mean, they tell you it hurts but I never thought it would be this much." Blood bubbled out of the Other Audrey's mouth.

Behind her Audrey heard Nathan calling 911 and she forced a smile. "Well, at the hospital they'll get you fixed up just so you can go back to Boston and do it all again."

"Those memories, they aren't all mine. They are yours; I was never a field agent. You were special. Agent Howard used you to help those who couldn't be helped. It's what you do, but I don't know who you really are. All these identifies are borrowed like mine. There were other names and places. You just don't remember. Audrey and Lucy aren't the only ones. You need to remember. It's so very important for you to remember..."

Audrey felt panic welling up inside her as she felt for Audrey's pulse and found it faint and slowing. "What do you mean there have been other names? Who am I?" She had to stop herself from shaking the dying woman. "I need to know what you know."

Other Audrey forced her eyes open. "Ask Agent Howard. He knows all the answers; he's the one who-"

Her head rolled to the side and she was gone. Audrey stared for just a moment before beginning CPR, but by the time she heard the whine of the sirens she had to admit the other woman wasn't coming back.

She stepped away only when the EMT moved in. Covered in Other Audrey's blood, she got to her feet and stumbled toward Nathan who took her into his arms and she wondered just what they were going to do now.

* * *

><p>There you have it. No chapter on my site yet, I hope to have chapter eight up on my site later today, but it might not be until tomorrow. I'm a little behind. I do have a few other Haven fics if you'd like to check them out on there. Just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find me on facebook as well.<p>

Also not I am 37+ weeks pregnant with my sixth child and that could throw an monkey wrench into this whole plan. So if you don't hear from me that's why and I'll post as soon as I can.


	8. What's Next?

**Author's Note: **I'm baaack. I have chapter eight and nine done and ten is well on it's way. I hope to wrap this story up by the end of the month. I had my baby boy on Tuesday and we're both doing well. Thank you to SandraDeee for looking over this chapter and helping me to make it better as well as giving me nudge in the right direction to finally get over the bit of writer's block I had.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Next<strong>

Nathan and Audrey stood on the lawn staring down the road at the coroner's vehicle rolling away. Once it disappear Audrey looked off toward the ocean and wondered how many people she had been? And who was she? If she wasn't Audrey or Lucy who was she? Her mind spun as she wrapped her arms around herself.

She shivered and Nathan wrapped his arm around her. He was about to say something when Duke showed up. The smuggler sauntered up to them and asked, "What's up with all the," he motioned to Audrey's hands and shirt, "blood."

"The Other Audrey died. She was executed just after she told us some interesting things about this town." Audrey looked over at Nathan who nodded. "It seems there is some secret society in this town controlling the "troubled" folk. It's made up of the old families of the town, the founders. Nathan should have been a member, but the chief spurned his part in it and put him on the outs with the rest."

"I know about these guys-" At Nathan and Audrey's expressions, he held up his hands. "Hey not that much. I've started a list. Julia took me down to the cemetery to show me her Grandfather's grave because it had the same marking as the tattoo of the guy who's gonna kill me. The thing is, there were hundreds of guys buried there that had the same markings on their gravestones. I started to make a list, and there were five families that dominated it. Some have died out, but there might be descendants who are still alive."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "I don't like this... My father, my real father, was one of them. Let's start there. Audrey and I will compile a list of his associates here and see if we can make a connection to those other names." Nathan looked over at Audrey and he could see she was beginning to lag. "But that is for another day, Audrey is supposed to be resting. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Nathan took Audrey's hand and looked up at Duke. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good." Duke nodded. "Oh, and about that other thing. I found out that she was lying. Agent Howard exists. Same with Audrey, both of them. The badge number duplication was an clerical error due to the similarity of names, but they have different social security numbers. At least that's what my guys found, not sure if I quite believe it. I wouldn't expect any more FBI Agents coming to take her away." He touched two fingers to his forehead. "Talk to you tomorrow."

As soon as Duke disappeared, Audrey poked Nathan in the chest with one finger. "Don't talk about me like I'm hot here. I may have no idea who I really am but I am not made of glass. We need to keep pushing this. We don't know how much time we have before these guys find out we're looking into them and they fade into the mist again.

Nathan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right how about this. You take a nap while I call the prison and look up anything else we can find out about Max's associates. I promise that I'll come back here before I do anything else. As long as you sleep."

Audrey held up her hands. "Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise."

Nathan reached out and took her hands. "It's time we talked. Then it's nap time."

Due to the tone of his voice she immediately searched out the exits trying to figure out the best one to use should this go south.

Audrey tensed but nodded as she linked her hand with his and followed him inside the house. In the past, Audrey's past, times like this never worked out well for her. No matter who much she cared for Nathan this wasn't her future. For her there never were happy endings. People always left her or she left them first, it seemed no matter who she was she ended up alone.

It hurt to think about saying goodbye to Nathan, but deep down she knew that just like Lucy she would have to leave Haven.

Nathan watched the emotions play across Audrey's face and knew it was time to speak up or he might lose her. "Audrey, I told you before I don't care what you name is. I know who you are and that person if important to me. You're more than my partner and my friend. I've been giving you space but I'm not letting you run, not any longer. We have to face this thing between us. We _both_ have to stop running. No matter where you go, I will find you. I'm not letting you go."

Audrey looked up at him, he stood so close. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. I still don't understand any of this. Why I'm here or why I'm the only on you can feel. Does it have to do with how I feel about you or is it some other strange coincidence?"

Nathan smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek reveling in the sensations that traveled down his fingers. "Just how do you feel about me, Officer Parker?"

There were so many other things Audrey could have done, but the one she chose surprised Nathan the most. "I'm not good with words but let me show you..."

Lifting herself up on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his. Nathan stood there letting her take control as she tentatively kissed him. Her hands slid up his chest sending shivers through him as they linked around his neck pulling them even closer together.

He let her keep control, but he had to touch her, to know that they were both alive and somehow things would be all right.

His own hands buried themselves in her hair as she broke off the kiss and lay her head against his chest. There was a comfortable silence before she spoke.

"I don't want to lose you, Nathan. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I'm scared that someone will take you from me now that I've found you."

Tilting her head up, he looked into her eyes. "Everyone fears that, Audrey. No one is safe from tragedy. I could walk down the street and get hit by a car, but that is no reason not to live now, not to love. Don't push me away out of fear. Whatever comes our way, let's face it together."

A natural smiled crossed Audrey's features. "I'd like that because when you're here right beside me, I don't feel so alone. It's like we belong together, two halves of the same whole. I think I came back to find you, Nathan Wuornos."

Nathan bent his head to kiss her again but stopped just shy of her lips. "I like the sound of that. Maybe, just maybe, you did."

After a few moment Nathan stepped back. "As much as I'd love to continue this you need some sleep and I have a job to do. I'll be back in a few hours. We'll talk more then."

Audrey flopped down on the bed as she heard Nathan's Bronco start up. As much as she wanted to be with Nathan, she felt fatigue pulling down at her. Nathan was right she need to rest of she'd be of no use to him or herself when push came to shove.

Taking off her shoes she lay down in bed. She was surrounded by Nathan's scent and slipped off into sleep and she hoped that she wouldn't break his heart when she had to leave.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Chapter Nine is up on my site as well and I hope to have ten ready to go for next Saturday. I'm thinking this whole story will be thirteen chapters but we'll see. Just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find my page facebook as well.<p> 


	9. Family Trees and Other Issues

**Author's Note: **I don't have the next chapter ready yet but I hope to get to it this week. I have it and part of the next one down on paper but I haven't been able to sit down and type it up yet. Cross your fingers that I'll get it done. I think this story will have only a few more chapters. I'm hoping no more than thirteen. On another note my baby boy was born on October 11 and we're both doing fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Trees and Other Issues<strong>

A few hours later Audrey woke in the dark. Since falling asleep someone had come into the room and drawn the curtains cutting out the daylight. Sitting up, she brushed her hair from her eyes with her uninjured hand.

"Nathan are you here?" she called out slipping off the bed and heading to the living room to see if she could find him.

He stood in front of the large picture window staring out at the water. The tide was high and it lapped up against the rocky shore line.

"I have the list of Max Hansen's associates. It's very long but most of the men have no connections to Haven. I was only able to link three men to Haven and two are dead. That leaves only one man: Max's brother, Jacob Hansen. If you're feeling up to it, I thought we'd pay him a visit and see what he knows."

Audrey ran her hand through her hair and came up with a leaf. "I'm ready. I just want to shower and change my clothes. Would you mind if we stopped off at my place before we take the road trip?"

"Sure, while you're doing that I'll make us something to eat." He motioned to the bag of groceries sitting on the counter. "I was going to do it here but I should be able to make it work at your place just as well."

Coming to stand beside him, Audrey reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are you all right? I mean we're heading out to see-"

Nathan jumped when she made contact and cut her off. "No, yes..." Reaching out, he took her hand. "I'm still not sure what to believe in all this. I mean, I knew there were under currents in Haven but something like this just seems over the top for this small little town. I don't know what to think anymore." Turning his head, he looked at Audrey as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. When he spoke again his voice was soft and low. "You're wondering who you are and, well, so am I. Am I Max's son or the Chief's? What will win out inside me, nature or nurture?"

Stepping closer, Audrey took his face between her hands. "Nathan Wuornos, you are who you want to be. Your fate is determined by no one but you and your choices." Audrey laid one hand over his heart. "I know who you are inside, and that man is one of the best I have ever known. Nothing can change how I feel about you. You're the man I-"

Nathan's phone rang ending the silence. He gave a weak smile as he stepped back and answered it. He had a quick conversation before hanging up. "Once we get back from talking to Jacob Hansen, Duke wants to talk to us. He says he has something we need to see."

* * *

><p>The two of them didn't speak as Nathan navigated the winding, narrow road. The words that Audrey didn't get the chance to say hung between them. Nathan wondered what she had been about to say and if they were the words he'd been hoping to hear.<p>

Finally, they pulled to stop in front of a rustic cabin. The whole place was lit up, and the front door opened as Audrey and Nathan stepped from the Bronco. A tall man stepped out onto the porch crossing his arms across his chest giving no greeting.

Nathan stepped forward. "Are you Jacob Hansen?"

"What if I am?" The man looked over Nathan, his eyes boring into him. "You're Max's boy aren't you? Never thought to see you up here. Figured you were too good for the likes of us Hansens."

"I'm not here to reconnect with my-" Nathan stopped drawing a breath. "Birth family. I'm here to ask about Max and his connections to a group called the Labyrinth. They're messing with my town, and I don't like it."

The man laughed. "You really think you can take those people on? They're going to chew you up and spit you out, boy. The Labyrinth been doing what they're doing for years, and they know how to protect themselves and their assets. To challenge them is write your own death warrant, no matter whose son you are."

"That's a chance we'll have to take. We need to figure this all out. This town is a powder keg, and if I don't do anything to stop, it's going to explode." Nathan folded his arms across his chest. "Now will you help us or are we going to continue to stumble around blindly?"

* * *

><p>Audrey was struck by how much Nathan looked like his uncle right down to the bum chin and the way they stood staring at each other, but she said nothing. This whole situation was as volatile as the town.<p>

"Come in then since I don't think you'll give up. No matter how much you don't want to hear this, you're a lot like your father, both of them."

Audrey noticed the slight tightening in Nathan's jaw as he followed Jacob Hansen into the house, and Audrey followed wondering if this was such a good idea.

Inside Jacob motioned for them to sit down. "Now what is it you want to know?"

Nathan leaned forward. "Tell us about the Labyrinth. Who are the major players? How do I make contact with them?"

"That's not how it works. They come to you when they feel you're worthy. That's the only way in."

"Can you help us? I mean aren't you one of them? I mean your brother was."

"No, Nathan, I'm not. I'm not troubled. It only passes to the eldest son or daughter. I was spared the pain. I'm sorry, Nathan. I don't think I can help you." He shook his head and looked out the window.

"Just tell me who the leader is, and I'll go from there. Approaching him is a risk I have to take. I need to understand what's going on. It's time to end all this."

Jacob drew a deep breath. "I never blamed Garland for taking you. It was the best thing that could have happened. Max was never a good man and he made a worse father and husband. I just wish I could have been strong enough to help you sooner. Even back then, there were things I could have done. I can only hope I'm making the right choice now."

Jacob got to his feet and cross over to the small writing desk and scrawled a name on a piece of paper. "Here you go. Just don't tell them who gave it to you."

Nathan got to his feet and took the paper. "Thank you." He turned to leave but stopped. "Can I come back and talk to you sometime? I'd like to know more about my family, once this is all over."

Jacob smiled for the first time since they'd arrived. "I'd like that."

Offering his hand to Jacob, Nathan turned to leave and Audrey, hoping that this tumble down the rabbit hole wouldn't get the two of them killed.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Chapter Nine is up on my site as well and I hope to have ten ready to go for next Saturday. I'm thinking this whole story will be thirteen chapters but we'll see. Just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find my page facebook as well.<p> 


	10. Stranger Vistiors

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while but I'm still struggling to figure out just how to end this one. I do have two more chapters finished after this one but I'm not sure if I'm totally happy with them. Hoping to have another one next week. Cross your fingers.

* * *

><p>Strange Vistors<p>

As soon as they climbed into the Bronco, Nathan passed Audrey the slip of paper Jacob gave him. "We'll pay Richard Lewiston a visit in the morning because Duke's still waiting for us. Not that I want to see that guy tonight."

Nathan's knuckles were clenched so hard on the wheel they were white. Audrey knew it wasn't just the prospect of talking to Duke that had him stressed out. Seeing his uncle was a reminder that he'd been living a lie for years. Audrey wanted to help him but she wasn't sure what to do or say. The longer she waited heavier the silence became.

Knowing she'd eventually have to ask Audrey broke the silence as they pulled to a stop in front of the Grey Gull. "Do you know Richard Lewiston?"

Nathan jumped slightly as though he'd forgotten she was there. "Who?"

"Richard Lewiston, the name from the slip of paper Jacob gave you." She held up the crumpled slip of paper to show him.

"Yeah I do. His son Kenneth was my age, and Richard owns the green grocery on Main Street, but some things are beginning to make sense. After high school, Kenneth left town under a cloud of suspicion, but he somehow managed to become a hotshot lawyer up in Bangor. His sister works for the state in the fish and wildlife department as well. I'm sure if we took a closer look at the family, we'd find more highly placed people all over the state. The Lewistons are one of the four founding families, along with the Crockers, Beauchamps and the Hansens."

Nathan sighed as he stared out the windshield at the surging sea behind the Gull before laying his head down on the steering wheel. "When I found out about Max Hansen, I never wanted to know about my family. Even now after meeting Jacob I'm not sure I want to know more, but if we really have to dig deeper into the founding families we're going to run into more branches from my family tree. I guess I'll just have to accept it. I'm a Hansen, not a Wuornos."

Reaching out, Audrey touched his shoulder. "Nathan, your birth family doesn't matter. You are who you want to be. Genetics have nothing to do with it."

Nathan tensed but shook his head at her touch. "I'm not sure just how I feel. The Ch- Dad has been gone less than a week and I-" He stopped and lifted his head. "I'm just so tired Audrey. How do you do it? I mean you've had your life turned upside down so many times since coming to Haven, but you just seem to take it all in stride. I don't know if I can do this any more."

Pulling out her phone, Audrey began to dial. "I'll call Duke and tell him we'll see him in the morning. You've been through enough today."

Nathan reached out taking the phone from her hand. "No, let's get this over with; now is as good of time as any. Just give me a few moments and then we can go inside." He nodded to the blazing lights of the Gull reflecting off the bay.

Audrey continued to rub slow circles on Nathan's back wondering what all this meant, and if the two of them were in way over their heads. She had Lucy's memories, but they were not clear enough to tell her what she needed to do. Parts were in chronological order but others were just a jumble of scenes and faces.

The strangest part was she remembered walking toward the Colorado Kid's dead body as she'd seen herself in the picture, with Duke at her side. She could also remember the short conversation they'd had, but the hours and days before and after were missing. Somewhere in the time she'd discovered something important that she needed to remember, but it flitted out of reach each time she tried to grasp it. It was disheartening when the memories rushed in at the hospital. Audrey thought she'd gained all answers, but in truth, all she'd got was more questions.

Knowing thinking this through again was getting her nowhere, Audrey tried to guess what Duke needed to talk to them about but all her thoughts were just as gloomy as the predecessors.

* * *

><p>After a few moments Nathan drew a deep breath. "All right, let's go. Duke tends to get more annoying if you keep him waiting too long."<p>

Keeping his eyes on the Gull, Nathan opened the door without waiting to see if Audrey was following and headed toward the building.

Inside, the restaurant was packed and many people greeted Nathan, but he just waved as he zeroed on Duke who stood behind the bar polishing glasses.

He caught Duke's eye, and the other man jerked his chin toward the office and began to make his way over to the closed door of his small office.

Nathan clasped Audrey's hand as he wove his way through the crowd so they didn't get separated in the crush. He loved the warmth spreading through him at the contact. It helped wash away the bitter feelings he'd been nursing since they'd left Jacob Hansen's house.

Duke met the two of them at the door to his small office. "Someone inside wants to talk to you two."

Nathan raised his eye brow questioningly. "Who?"

Duke looked around the room and shrugged. "You'll know him when you see him. He didn't want to be seen, so I let him wait in here." He looked around again. "Don't take too long. I don't like him being here. Tell him to leave by the back door when you're done."

Then Duke was gone merging with the crowd as he headed back toward the bar.

Nathan looked over at Audrey, but before he could ask who she thought it could be, she knocked on the door. "It's Audrey and Nathan, we're coming in." Then she stepped inside and Nathan followed.

Audrey was the first to find her voice. "Agent Howard, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>There you have it. I'm thinking this whole story will be thirteen or fourteen chapters but we'll see. Just Google my pen name and you'll find me. Or if you want updates independent from this site find my page facebook as well.<p> 


	11. Questions and Answers

Author's Note: Still not done this story but hoping to wrestle my muse under control and get it done. I do have two more chapters complete but they need a little tweaking before they're ready to post.

I also must give a shout-out to SandraDeee for looking over this chapter and helping me to make it better.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions and Answers<strong>

Audrey was the first to find her voice. "Agent Howard, what are you doing here?"

Agent Howard waved them inside the room. "Why don't you and Chief Worounos sit down and we'll talk."

Audrey stared at the man leaning against the front of the desk, wondering just what his visit meant for her and Nathan. Could he be here to take her back to where she went between the Troubles?

Reaching out, Audrey took Nathan's hand. She wasn't ready to leave; in fact, she never wanted to leave Haven or Nathan. This was her home and she wasn't leaving without a fight.

"What things and why now after all this time?" Audrey stepped closer to Nathan hoping Howard would get the message.

All Howard did was raise an eyebrow as he began to speak. "It was Garland's job to prepare you, Audrey, for what's to come but now that he's gone the task falls to me. So please sit down and let me explain. I mean you and Nathan no harm, your job here isn't done and time is running out." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Audrey fought the urge to flinch under his scrutiny. Who was this man and just why was he here? She had always trusted him, hadn't she? There was something about him that made her want to trust him. He must have her best interests at heart after all he was the one who sent her here knowing what she could do for the Troubled.

"All right but I have some questions of my own." She sat down in the chair and waited for him to speak but she didn't let go of Nathan's hand.

"So let's begin with what you have learned since coming here and we'll go from there so I don't have to repeat myself." Howard motioned for Audrey to speak.

"I have memories of more than one person and I don't age. Twenty-seven years ago I came to town and I was known as Lucy Ripley and I can only assume there have been other names before that, but I don't remember their lives."

Agent Howard nodded. "It comes back to a curse that was cast upon this town many years ago. You were caught up in it and to survive you had to leave Haven. Now you can only return once every cycle, living lives that are not your own and helping those the curse has touched. Each time you returned you've tried to find a solution to the Troubles to free yourself and then town. After all this time I think the time has come for this to end differently." He paused and looked at Nathan. "Everything had cycled back around and hopefully things will end differently this time."

"What do I have to do with this?" Nathan asked leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

He looked from Nathan to Audrey. "Everything and nothing-"

Audrey slammed her hands down on the desk. "Stop talking in riddles and give me the truth."

"I don't have all the answers, I only know what my father told me and his father before him and back until this whole thing began."

"So you're telling me you don't even know what's going on?" Well thanks for nothing." She flopped back in her chair. "Then why are you here?"

"Actually I was hoping you had information to share with me. When you were Lucy contacted me and said you found out how to end the 're time here ended and you forgot everything you'd learned before we could see each other face to face. If you've remembered Lucy have you remembered what she learned?"

Audrey closed her eyes and tried to pull that memory out of the void. Each time she caught hold of it, the memory slipped back beneath the surface.

Frustrated, she shook her head. "No, I can't seem to grasp it and you don't know the answer either?"

Agent Howard sighed. "I wish I did, but you might still be able to find the answer. Last time, you had these on you. I decided to keep them until the next time you came to Haven." He placed a stack of old letters and a journal on the desk. "I think the key is inside these letters. It's time things ended differently. If I'm right, we'll see the end of the Troubles before long."

"I will look into it. So what do we do now?"

"Which are what?"

"The Other Audrey Parker gave us some information that lead us to a secret group here in Haven. They call themselves the Labyrinth. We have the name of the leader of the the Labyrinth group and we plan to speak to him tomorrow and find out why he had the other Audrey killed."

Howard shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Labyrinth aren't your , they are powerful and own half the town, but it wasn't them who killed the Other Audrey. It's not their style. They work behind the scenes and try to keep out of sight. The last thing they would want is to draw attention to themselves by committing a murder in broad daylight."

Nathan tried to speak, but Agent Howard cut him off. "Let me finish. Other Audrey didn't know who hired her. All she had was a voice on the other end of a phone line who told her he was with the Labyrinth."

Nathan leaned forward. "Are you sure about this because I don't know of anyone else who would be after Audrey, my Audrey. It has to be the Labyrinth who want her out of town. Nothing else makes sense."

"I know for a fact that these people do want Audrey here because I am one of them." Howard rolled up his sleeve to show them the now-familiar tattoo. "I grew up here, too. This is my home, well it was years ago; I left on Lewiston's orders. As for who wants her gone or dead, stop and think. Who has been your nemesis slinking around in the dark causing problems, just like always?"

Nathan answered immediately. "The Rev. You're telling me he's the one behind Audrey's murder?"

"The one and only. It was one of his men who killed the Other Audrey for no reason other than he'd lost control over her." He pushed away from the desk and grabbed his suit coat.

"Remember what I said about the Labyrinth. Don't approach them with accusations. You're likely to only alienate them, but if you need help, they will be there. Watch out for the Rev, Audrey; he's a dangerous man even if he does wear a collar."

Howard offered both Audrey and Nathan his hand. Turning, he headed for the back exit. "Goodbye, and I hope next time we meet this will all be over."

Then he was gone, disappearing into the darkness without another word.

* * *

><p>Nathan stared at the door Agent Howard had disappeared through and ran his hand through his hair. "Well that was...strange."<p>

Audrey leaned against the desk. "You're telling me. I thought we had this whole thing figured out, and then he tossed us a curve ball. It was the Rev the whole time does he think I cause them? Is that why he wants me dead? I mean, I show up, and bang! Things go from bad to worse in a matter of months. I mean, your dad can't hold it together, and the Troubles keep getting stronger and more violent. Maybe I do more harm than good when I'm here." She shook her head

"No, that's wrong, and you know it. Look how many people you've helped. So I want you to stop talking like that right now. The Troubles were here long before you came back. I know that for a fact."

Audrey reached out and took his hand. "You're right." She took a breath. "So where do we go from here? I have the knowledge of how to stop the Troubles for good, but it's lost somewhere in my memories. Do you think it's tied to the death of the Colorado Kid or maybe those letters Howard gave us? I'm not sure what to think of him. Is he here to help us or send us off on a wild goose chase?"

Nathan pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest. "I don't know, but we're going to find out. It just might take a bit of time, but we'll find them together."

He brushed a kiss on the top of her head before letting her go and heading out into the night with her hand clasped in his.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I could use some encouragement. I'm trying to get this story finished as well as write 50, 000 words for NaNoWriMo.<p> 


	12. Letters and Leads

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay with this one but I got stuck but I promise that you will get the last three chapters in the next three weeks. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Letters and Leads<strong>

Later when Nathan and Audrey arrived back at Nathan's bungalow, the two of them sat down to study the letters. Audrey chose one from the top and opened it. As she pulled out the old yellowed paper, a folded up piece of newsprint fluttered to the floor unnoticed.

Careful of the fragile page, Audrey read it over while Nathan thumbed through the journal. "It's a love letter from a woman named Adeline Beauchamp to Markus Hansen." Audrey compared the handwriting on the front of each envelope. "I think they're all from her. What about the journal?"

"Yes it's hers, too. She was obsessed with Markus Hansen. Every entry I've scanned mentions him."

She looked up to see Nathan's reaction to the mention of his birth family once more, but his head was turned away from her. Audrey hated the fact that Nathan's other family was tied up in this new lead, but he had to face his roots eventually. Swallowing, she asked, "Do you know anything about the Hansens in...," she looked at the date of the letter in her hand, "1853? Beachamps, that isn't a name I've heard around here. I'd remember a French name in New England."

Nathan turned to face her with his hand clenched into fists. "The Hansens used to be very wealthy, the town elite. At that time they owned the cannery, but soon after, they lost it all. There was some kind of scandal. I can't remember just what, and the head of the family gambled and drank away all the wealth. The family went downhill from there. The Beauchamp family came to Maine to escape the removal of the Acadians from Nova Scotia in 1755, but the name has died out in the mid 1850's." He shuffled his foot catching the sheet of paper and bent down to pick it up and studied it. His expression changed from anger to confusion.

Audrey reached out to him. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He caught her hand as he held out the paper to her. "It's you. I mean, one of the women, she looks just like you. There are three people in the sketch: Adeline Beauchamp, Elizabeth Crocker, and Markus Hansen, 1852. These names were written in pen below the drawings; I think this came out of the _Herald_. But which woman is which?"

"I would assume Adeline is my double; after all, these letters are hers. If Lucy had them, they must have been connected with one of her... my past lives." Her hand trembled as she reached out to take the paper. "Is this me or someone who looks like me? If it is, how many lives have I led? This is insane! Am I really over 150 years old?"

Nathan's face creased with concern. "I don't know, Audrey, but there is nothing more we can do tonight. Let's go see what we can scrounge up for dinner and tackle this in the morning. We'll go see the brothers at the _Herald_ and see if they know anything about more specific about Adeline, Elizabeth, or Markus." He held out his hand. "How does that sound?"

Audrey folded the letters up and took his hand. "I agree. We'll shut out the questions for the rest of tonight and face them with the sunrise. Now how about I give that cinnamon pancake recipe a try?"

Nathan smiled as he pulled her toward the kitchen. "I can't think of a better idea. After all, a way to a man's heart is definitely through his stomach."

* * *

><p>The two of them were seated at the table enjoying the pancakes when Nathan's phone rang. Getting to his feet, he moved across the room and spoke quietly into the phone.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" His voice rose and then he sighed. "All right, let me know if something turns up." He looked across the room at Audrey. "No, I'll let her know what happened. Hopefully it will sound better coming from me."

Hanging up the phone, Nathan returned it to the counter and ran his hand through his hair. "That was Stan. He's at the morgue. It seems that Other Audrey's body has disappeared. There's no security footage; someone tampered with the cameras. No fingerprints, no leads; there's nothing to follow."

"What? I can't believe this!" Audrey dropped her fork down on to her plate. "Why would someone take her body?"

Nathan sat down across from her again. "I don't know, but Stan's investigating and he does know what he's doing. There's nothing for me or you to do. The best thing is to head to bed and we'll see what we face in the morning. My guess is tomorrow will be a long day. We have our own leads to follow."

Gathering up the plates Audrey sighed. "Sounds about right. There are moments when I just feel like walking away. Nathan, I..." She shook her head and turned away, clutching the counter so hard her fingers turned white.

Wrapping his arms around Audrey, Nathan pulled her close. "We have to believe there is an end to this, a light at the end of the tunnel." She turned in his arms and lay her head on his shoulder taking shelter from the storm for the moment because she could.

Early the next morning, Audrey and Nathan arrived at the newspaper office just after opening. The two brothers looked up as the bell above them tinkled.

Vince looked startled to see them, but Dave smiled, waving them in. "What can we do for the two of you?"

Nathan and Audrey exchanged looks before Nathan asked, "Can you tell us about the Hansens, Beauchamps, or the Crockers in the 1850's?"

Dave cleared his throat. "That's an interesting choice of people and time? Not a lot of coverage at that time. The _Herald_ was a monthly publication, except for special editions, and there weren't too many of those."

Audrey held out one of the letters. "This letter came into our possession from Adeline Beauchamp to Markus Hansen. She thought they were going to run away together, but another woman came between them Elizabeth Crocker."

Vince shook his head, but Dave clapped his hands together. "Adeline Beauchamp and Markus Hansen...? I think there was something about them somewhere." He dropped into a chair in front of the computer and began to type. "Yes, here it is. In June of 1853, Adeline Beauchamp was accused of murdering Markus Hansen and Elizabeth Crocker. Their bodies were never found, but bloody rags were discovered in a boat owned by the Beauchamps. A bloody knife wrapped in one of Markus's shirts was found in Adeline's bedroom.

"Later that year in September, Adeline was executed by hanging for the murders." He laughed harshly. "These articles talk about her being a witch. It says here that with her last words Adeline cursed the town because she was innocent. She claimed that the couple wasn't even dead." He scrolled down a bit more and whistled. "The plot gets even thicker. The morning after the hanging, Adeline's body vanished from the mortuary, and it was never found."

Audrey leaned forward. "Really? Isn't that strange?" She looked at Nathan. "Bodies routinely go for strolls in Haven?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not as far as I know, but I've learned there were many things going on without me knowing about it."

The two brothers held up their hands, but Vince spoke, "We've had strange things happen here, but no Zombies that I know of."

Dave sneered. "She's not thinking that, Vince! No, Audrey, I've been over the achieve numerous times and body snatching isn't common, even with the Troubles."

Wanting to change the subject, Audrey asked, "How far back do the recorded cases of the Troubles exist? Is there any correlation to Adeline's curse or was it just an excuse?"

Vince looked startled, and Vince sat down at another computer and began to type in passwords. "I'm not sure. I'll have to look in another file. We don't keep that information public. It's too dangerous if anyone found it." His face looked grim as he studied the screen. "It's right here: 27 years after Adeline was executed, the first Troubles appear. All of the afflicted have ties to the Crocker and Hansen families. That's strange." He looked over at Audrey. "One of the listed names is Elizabeth Hansen."

"Did you know about this?" Nathan asked looking over Vince's shoulder at the computer screen.

Dave frowned. "No, I'd heard the story before but not the part about the curse. It does seem very intriguing. What year was that, Vince? I'll take a look at the articles that year and see what I can find."

"1870."

Dave punched some more keys and scanned the various articles. "This is interesting. It seems that was the same year Markus and Elizabeth showed back up in town with their family." He stopped. "They claimed that they had no idea anyone thought they were dead. They had left town to avoid Adeline who thought she was in love with Markus. I wonder what her trouble was?" This time Dave looked right at Audrey. "Two years later Elizabeth disappeared and was never seen again."

Audrey rubbed her arms feeling chilled. Was she Adeline? "It can't be a coincidence. These events are too connected, but how do we reverse the curse? I can't believe they convicted that woman on that circumstantial evidence and to hang her. Is there a way to find out exactly what she said before she died?"

"There wasn't a direct quote in the article but if you want to know more there should be a file on the trial at the courthouse and the execution. They just finished scanning in all the old documents a few months ago. I wrote a story about it for the Herald."

Audrey pushed away from the desk. "Well, I guess our next stop is the courthouse. Thanks boys, I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and leave me a review and make me smile. More is on the way. The next chapter is up on my site if you want to check it out. Google my penname and you'll find me.<p> 


	13. Dreams and Revelations

**Dreams and ****Revelations**

Nathan and Audrey asked for directions from the lady behind the counter in the court records office. The two of them crowded around the ancient computer screen reading over the transcripts. The only evidence produced by the prosecution was the knife, rags and Adeline's letters to Markus and the journal. Audrey couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the girl. The Beauchamps were a simple fishing family who owned a small plot of land where they grew some of their food as they struggled to make ends meet.

They had no way to fight the power and influence of the Hansen family at the time. Adeline's parents couldn't even afford a lawyer to defend their daughter. In the end a family friend had stepped in to try to help, but by that time, the jury had been poisoned by the Hansen family. On June 23, 1853 Adeline had been convicted of the two murders. Two days later, her father died of a heart attack and her mother a month later of pneumonia. Two months later, Adeline now family-less, was hung by the neck until she was dead. Then just as Dave had said, the body vanished.

Sitting back in her chair, Audrey sighed. "It's such a sad story. Her final words were bitter and hateful. 'Until the time I rest in peace, this town will know trouble and trials. The high will be brought low and the meek shall inherit the kingdom. Sacrifice shall be rewarded.' She covered all her bases, didn't she? It seems kinda hinky, doesn't it?"

Nathan laughed harshly. "I'm still not sure I buy that her words had anything to do with the Troubles. I mean, the Troubled could have been here for years but no one paid any attention to them until Adeline's 'curse'."

"After everything you've seen in this town, you doubt it could have started this way? I mean, it had to start somewhere. Why not here? It gives us something to work with. It might mean the difference between our children being free or having to bear the same burdens we do."

Nathan arched a brow. "You proposing, Parker?"

Audrey flushed red as she stammered. "I mean... that is-"

"Stop. I know what you meant." Nathan came in close placing his hands on her shoulders. "We should go down to the station and see if anything's turned up on our missing body. Also, we can mull over this curse and figure out if there is a clue to ending it."

"Do you think it could be so simple?" Audrey studied the paper where she'd written Adeline's words.

"I'm not sure. It all seems so ambiguous. Like she was spouting off, trying to spread fear. The bit about sacrifice. That means someone has to pay the price for something he or she didn't do. From the look on your face, you think it has to be you, but it doesn't. There is no evidence it does. You haven't done anything that you have to pay for."

"I know that, but if my death would mean ending the troubles, I'd pay that price gladly. I've seen what's it's done to this town and it's time to stop it. Too many lives have been destroyed. You know what I mean, Nathan."

"Unfortunately I do, but I won't let you sacrifice your life on a hunch."

Audrey climb into the Bronco wondering if Nathan was right and could they really end the troubles? At the moment it seemed so unlikely but there had to be a way, the town shouldn't bare this curse forever. There had to be a key she just had to find it.

* * *

><p>When Audrey had finally fallen asleep that night, Nathan watched her wondering if she would really stay with him, would she be allowed? The light from the moon fell across her face giving her an ethereal look. She was so amazing and full life. She had not only brought feeling back into his life, but she had made him want to feel again. For so long he'd shut everyone out of his life not wanting to let anyone in, not even his father.<p>

Lucy had left soon after the Colorado Kid's death, and he had no doubt Audrey would leave him too. It was how the curse worked, but for now, he'd do everything in his power to keep her at his side. They would figure out how to end this curse even if he had to die trying.

* * *

><p><em>Audrey <em>_moved __through __a __large __house__, __her __shoes __clicking __on __the __marble __floor__. __In __the __distance __music __of __a __string __quartet __floated __through __the __house__. __Her __hand __moved __to __her __hair __and __the __silk __fabric __rustled __as __her __sleeve __moved __against __the __body __of __her __dress__._

_She __looked __around __hoping __that __no __one __would __see __her__. __If __she __was __caught__- _

_Opening __the __door__, __she __slid __out __in to __the __cool __night__. __The __sky __was __filled __with __million s__of__t twinkling __stars__._

_Once __again __she __looked __around __before __darting __across __the __lawn __to __the __gazebo__. __A __man __stood __inside __waiting __for __her __and __just __the __thought __of __seeing __him __again __made __her __heart __beat __faster__. __Markus __stood __with __his __back __to __her __staring __up __through __the __trees __at __the __stars__. _

_At __the __sound __of __her __approach__, __he __turned__, __but __it __was __no __longer __the __man__, __instead __it __was __a __brown __haired __woman __dressed __in __a __maid__'__s __dress__. "__Adeline__, __what __are __you __doing __here__? __Where__'__s __Markus__? __He __was __to __meet __me __here__."_

_The __woman __stepped __closer __holding __up __a __knife__. "__He__'__s __not __coming__. __You__'__re __right, __Elizabeth__, __this __curse __must __end__. __This __time __Markus __is __mine__, __you __lose__."_

_The __knife __descended __toward __Audrey__'__s __chest __before __she __could __stop __it__._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and leave me a review and make me smile. More is on the way. The next chapter is up on my site if you want to check it out. Google my penname and you'll find me<em>.<em>


	14. Choices and Consequences

**Author's Note: **Only one more chapter to go after this one and it will be posted next Friday. I hope you will enjoy this story. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Choices and Consequences<strong>

Audrey sat up in bed breathing hard, trying to cling to the lingering pieces of the dream. She wasn't Adeline, she was Elizabeth Crocker, but what did that mean to the curse? Was she the one who had to make the sacrifice? Was she really the one who had to die?

Her mind spun around and around. Not wanting to wake Nathan, she slipped from the bed grabbing his shirt from the floor before heading out into the living room. Her bare feet made almost no noise as she crossed to the large picture window and the coming storm moving across the bay.

She shivered slightly in the chilly room and wrapped herself in the large afghan from the back of the couch. Audrey knew what to she needed do, to make amends. To save the town, she needed to give up her life, and hopefully that would reverse the curse.

Audrey was caught up in the curse, forced to live other people's lives but never her own. After all this time it came down to her and only her. Knowing what she must do, there was no other choice. She had no idea where to begin other than Adeline's old house, and she hoped there would be answers inside.

She slipped back into the bedroom and gathered her clothing and gun. She was half way out the door when she stopped and quickly penned a note. Heading into the kitchen, she left it on the counter where Nathan would find it.

In the doorway she turned back for one last look at Nathan. "I love you. I couldn't say it before, but I need to say it now. Thank you for believing in me." She wiped away the tears running down here face. "Goodbye."

Then she hurried away before she lost her nerve. Dressing quickly in the living room she headed off into the dark, lonely night.

0o0o0

Nathan woke as the door closed. Rolling over, he reached for Audrey, but her side of the bed was empty, and he sat up confused. Sliding out of bed, he searched the house for her but found the house empty and a farewell note on the counter.

A cold and dark feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he read the note. Terrified he'd be too late, Nathan ran back into the bedroom and threw on the first clothes he came across.

He had no idea how long she'd been gone or if her death would solve the troubles. It couldn't be that easy. Nothing ever was.

His Bronco turned over but didn't start. Nathan tried again but nothing. Laying his head on the steering wheel he counted to ten. Then he popped the hood and found that Audrey had paused long enough to steal his spark-plugs to prevent him from following her.

Angry at himself for not waking sooner and at Audrey for thinking ahead, Nathan slammed the hood before stomping back into the house. He looked around the room trying to decide what to do.

Then it came to him. Pinching his nose and holding his breath Nathan made a call, hoping he'd eventually hear the end of it and he'd reach Audrey in time.

* * *

><p>Audrey turned her car down the overgrown driveway toward the old Beauchamp property. Since the family had died out, its ownership reverted to the county, but no one had bought the property. The place had partially been reclaimed by the forest, and the house had fallen in on itself.<p>

Looking at the sad state of the place, she doubted this place held any answers but she had nowhere else to go. No one had been here for years given the state of the road and the length of the grass.

When Audrey stopped the car, one lone light shone in the window of the derelict house and she knew that whatever fate had in hand waited inside.

Turning off the car, she checked her gun before tucking it back inside the holster. Removing her cell phone from her pocket she lay it down on the seat. It lit up and began to buzz with Nathan's name appearing on the screen.

Instinctively she reached down to answer it but stopped. She had purposely left him out of this to protect him, and she couldn't change her mind now.

Getting out of the car she took one last look at the phone and headed toward the house.

Even though she opened the door slowly the door creaked loudly. The room was empty except for bits of destroyed furniture. There was no signs of anyone entering the house; the dust on the floor was undisturbed.

"Come in, Elizabeth; I've been waiting for you." Then she heard footsteps come from somewhere else in the house.

At the sound of the voice Audrey pulled her gun, not believe what she'd heard. Stepping around the door she came face to face with Adeline Beauchamp. Her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and red stain running down one side of her shirt.

Audrey stepped back unsure if the woman she was seeing was real or a ghost. "I'm not Elizabeth. And you're supposed to be dead."

The dark haired woman laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm sure you heard about my execution, but unfortunately, that's not how you kill a witch. Fire is always best, but with you, on the other hand, a bullet in the head will do nicely." Then she threw herself at Audrey and the gun skittered across the floor.

"Why did you do it, Adeline? Can't you see what you've done, all the people you've harmed? Why do you continue to punish this town for what happened all those years ago? What did these people ever do to you?"

Adeline shook her head as she picked up the gun. "The town's people did nothing; they stood by and watched me die. Now their descendants must pay the price. But it's you who should pay the price. You left town and took Markus away from me, but now after all these years, he will be mine once more." Tears sparkled in her eyes.

"I did pay... I lost everything and now you want me to give up my new life I found here with Nathan. You've always taken-"

"No, it was you who took from me. Markus was going to save me. Take me away to that fine house instead of this hovel."

"So he loved you before he met Elizabeth?" Audrey asked not taking her eyes off the gun.

The gun wavered. "Of course he did. Then you came back from Europe with your fancy dresses and fancy manners. I saw you together, how he looked at you. He never looked at me that way."

"Well, why don't you just put down the gun and then we'll talk about this. I need to understand what happened and how I fix it. I think you know how to end the Troubles."

"You haven't remembered it all yet, have you? Well, I have. Dying can do that I guess. I should have known that I would be caught up in the curse, too, when I made it. We are two halves of the same coin. One of us must die so the other can live, but we can die only at the hand of the other. I wanted a chance to win Markus back after you took him from me."

"I don't understand this at all. You died in my arms. How-?"

"Aren't you listening to me, Elizabeth? I came here looking for you, not Audrey Parker. We have the same memories because we are mirrors of each other. I, too, led a life as Lucy Ripley and all the others, but now the time has come for this all to end. Once you're gone Markus will be mine once more. This time I will succeed." She kicked out, knocking the gun from Audrey's hand. It skittered across the floor and out of reach.

Audrey lashed out with a kick of her own, hitting Adeline in the stomach and then Audrey quickly swept Adeline's feet out from under her and the other woman tumbled to the floor.

Crawling backward Audrey asked, "Adeline, why did you cast the curse. Can't you see that you've harmed so many other lives?"

"What about my life? I mean, they executed with me no evidence only because Markus's father had more money and power than my family. His son had left him and Old Man Hansen blamed me. Whether I killed his son or not, it was my fault, but in fact it was yours, Elizabeth. And now you will pay."

0o0o0

Nathan climbed into Duke's vehicle still cursing Audrey's protective streak. Didn't she know he wasn't going to let her do this alone?

"So where to, Nathan? I assume you know where we're going at this bright and shiny hour." Duke asked ignoring Nathan's frown.

Resisting the urge to grind his teeth, Nathan said, "The old haunted house on Miller road. Audrey's gone there; she's going to sacrifice herself to save the town, but I can't let that happen."

Duke arched an eyebrow. "Uh okay." Then he stomped on the gas and turned his truck in the proper direction. "So what's this all about?"

Nathan stared out into the night wondering how he could explain what he and Audrey had found out and what it meant.

"Audrey is over a hundred and fifty years old. She was alive when the curse began and she thinks her death will stop it. I don't aim to find out if that's true."

"But that's insane!" Duke took his eyes off the road and looked over at Nathan. "You're not kidding. Just who is going to kill her?"

Nathan met his gaze before looking away. "Adeline Beauchamp, the one who originally cursed the town. Otherwise known as the Other Audrey."

* * *

><p>Audrey lifted her hands but didn't take her eyes off Audrey or Adeline. The pieces were beginning to fall into place. "The Rev brought you here to kill me, didn't he? He somehow found out who we were and decided to bring us together. He thinks killing me will end the Troubles, but will it? I mean-" Now that she was facing death, Audrey wasn't so sure this was the way to end the Troubles.<p>

Adeline's gun shook slightly as she pointed it at Audrey. "Of course this is how it has to be. Once you're dead, Nathan... no Markus, will be mine. He will love me when you're gone and no longer bewitching him. Once you're dead all will be forgiven and I can live the life you stole from me."

Behind her Audrey heard a vehicle pull to a stop, but Adeline was so crazed she didn't seem to notice. She continued to go on about how Elizabeth had ruined her life.

Over her shoulder she saw Nathan and Duke arrive and she knew she was out of time to end this. Both of them had guns drawn and were making their way toward the house.

"Adeline, there must be another way to do this. There must be a better way to solve this problem. Please don't do this."

"I have to, don't you see it's time to end this, it's time to rest. I'm so tired of living these lives. I actually liked you, Audrey, unlike the others, but I still have to do this." She lifted her gun. "Goodbye Audrey."

The gun fired.

* * *

><p>If you want to read the last chapter of this story you can go to my website it's posted there. Just Google my penname or head over to my profile there is a link.<p>

Thank you for reading. **:0)**

**_Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year._**


	15. The End

**Author's Note: **Whew I finally finished this one. I have another fic on the go but I'm not posting it until it is all done. Thank you to all those who read this story and there will be more in the future. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>**End **

Nathan heard the shot and raced toward the house shouting Audrey's name. Throwing open the door, he found the two women lying on the floor each with a gunshot wound.

For a moment he and Duke stood transfixed in the doorway; neither of them moved. Nathan took a step forward feeling all the blood rush from his body. Audrey was either dead or dying. His worst fears were now reality. Falling to his knees Nathan reached out to her, afraid of what he might find. Lifting her hand he touched her wrist, knowing he had to know.

"Is she alive?" Duke came to his side.

Nathan let go of her wrist as tears flooded his eyes. "I can't feel her. What does that mean? Duke, is she dead?" He lifted her hand to his face unable to stop the tears. Nothing. He felt nothing once again. He was shut off from the world. Looking up at Duke he told him. He gathered her body in his arms hoping to feel her once more, but there was nothing, only the void he'd come to know. "I'm still cursed; her death had changed nothing. Why did she do it?"

Duke reached out and touched Nathan's shoulder."She thought..." Duke shook his head. "Nathan, I'm sorry, I really liked-" He looked around the floor. "Where is Audrey's gun? Something very strange happened here-"

For the first time Nathan looked around. "What do you mean?"

Duke pointed at the Other Audrey as he kicked away the gun. "She had the gun not Audrey, yet they are both dead from a gun shot in the heart."

"I don't know-" Nathan stopped as the Other Audrey's corpse disintegrated into dust and blew away. Once she was gone, he felt it.

There was a slight breeze and it blew across his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the air moving across his skin. He could feel the pressure of Duke's hand on his shoulder. It had worked, he was free but the cost out weight the benefit. "She did it. It's done."

"It's really over." Meeting his gaze, Duke nodded as though he'd felt something too. It was almost like the mountains themselves had sighed with relief.

"Yes, let's take her home. We can bury her beside the chief. I think they'd like that." Nathan got to his feet with Audrey cradled in his arms and stepped into dawn's weak light with Duke right behind him.

The minute Nathan stepped from the house Audrey's body buckled and she drew a breath. He held her close as the wound in her chest closed.

There was a long moment before she spoke. "Nathan...who?"

"Audrey, I don't know, but that was the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Well, if you can do something right..." She laughed. "Why am I still alive? She shot me, Adeline shot me."

Nathan held her close. "I don't know, but I'm glad you're still here. I love you, Audrey, and I want to grow old with you. Never leave me again."

"I won't. I promise." Audrey touched her shirt looking at where the gunshot wound should be. "As long as you make the same promise because I love you too."

"You have my word-"

Duke cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt but since I'm providing the transport can we leave?"

Audrey pulled herself from Nathan's arms. "All right. We go home."

Nathan took her hand. "That's fine, besides you owe me pancakes."

* * *

><p>After panckaes the two of them sat in Nathan's livingroom. Audrey held the sketch. "Why didn't I see the resemblance to the Other Audrey before now? I mean it was right there in front of my face. I should have realized she was Adeline."<p>

Nathan took the sketch. "She was dead and it never occurred to you or me for that matter that she had any connection to the curse or Adeline. Don't beat yourself up it doesn't matter. It's all over now, the town is safe and so are we."

He reaching into the neck of his shirt he took out two rings on a chain. "The larger ring was my father's, and the smaller was my mothers. I'd like you to wear it and be my wife." He took the chain from around his neck and placed it in her palm. "I love you Audrey."

Audrey looked down at the ring and then up at Nathan. "Yes, I can't imagine anything else. I love you too."

With a smile on his face Nathan bent down and kissed her. "Now let's see about those kids you talked about."

Audrey laughed and wrapped his arm around him and never let go.

* * *

><p>Leave a reveiw and make me smile. It just might jumpstart my muse and get the words flowing. Thank you for reading. <strong>:0)<strong>


End file.
